Lui, plus que tout
by EJedusor
Summary: Moi, Astoria Greengrass, je suis promise à lui,Marcus Flint. Mais je ne l'aime pas, non moi je l'aime lui, Drago Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ma vie, elle est bien compliquée mais une chose est sûre c'est que tout ce qui m'est arrivée, je ne le regrette pas, enfin surtout mes propres choix après ceux de mes parents laissent à désirer.

Je suis une jeune fille de 15 ans, née dans une famille sang-pur. Je suis blonde aux yeux clairs, je ne suis pas très grande en taille environ un mètre soixante, mais bon cela n'est pas gênant j'en ai l'habitude.

Dès ma naissance mes parents mon choisit un fiancé qui est Marcus Flint, mais rien ne se produira avec lui tant que je suivrais des études. Une chance pour moi je suis deux ans tranquilles. Et oui Flint je ne l'aime pas, au contraire je le déteste et ne le trouve pas à mon goût.

Par contre celui qui fait battre mon cœur est à mon goût. Mais il n'a jamais rien tenté, moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est ma dernière chance cette année car pour lui cette rentrée est la dernière.

Une chose est sûr c'est que moi, Astoria Greengrass a bien l'intention d'attirer son regard à lui, Drago Malfoy.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un été désastreux

Chapitre 1 : Un été désastreux.

Nous étions au mois d'Août, j'ai passé tout le mois de Juillet au manoir familial. Mais depuis cette année mes parents ont décidé que je devrais maintenant passer un mois de vacances cher mon futur époux, futur époux que je maudis bien sûr. Il n'a rien d'agréable, Marcus Flint est tout sauf un beau gosse, mais bon mes parents l'on choisit et je ne peux me rebeller.

Pourtant des fois qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien, car celui-ci n'arrête pas de me coller, il est fier d'annoncer que je suis sa fiancée, alors bien sûr quand il dit cela mon sourire est forcé, mais est-ce-que quelqu'un le remarque.

Aujourd'hui était l'avant dernier jour de mes vacances et j'allais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, pendant un an je vais être tranquille, loin de lui. Mais pour ma dernière soirée Monsieur a décidé de faire une petite fête, pour fêter nos fiançailles. Et bien évidement tous ses invités sont à Serpentard et sont à Poudlard ou viennent de Poudlard.

J'étais donc en train de me préparer, ma robe pour ce soir était d'un vert émeraude magnifique, les chaussures étaient de couleurs argents, tenue digne de serpentards. En coiffure je fis quelque chose de simple, mis un diadème et sortis de ma chambre. Et oui ma chambre car j'ai bien fait comprendre à mon futur époux que si il tenait vraiment à m'épouser, il devra attendre d'être marier pour avoir droit à l'acte sexuel. Bon je sais bien qu'il a déjà une maitresse qui est Pansy Parkinson, mais bon je m'en fou au moins j'ai la paix.

Je sais que tout le monde est au courant pour nous, mais ils sont aussi au courant pour eux hormis les adultes bien sûr d'ailleurs à peine fût-elle arrivée qu'il alla la voir et l'amena à l'étage. Moi je décidais donc de me mettre sur la terrasse où il n'y avait qu'une personne. Cette personne était l'objet de mes pensées et de mes fantasmes, lui, Drago Malfoy.

- La reine de la soirée sans son roi, c'est rare. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, il est avec Parkinson, ta meilleure amie est une garce quand même Dray.

- Je sais Astoria, mais avoue que cela t'arrange ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas heureuse, ton sourire était et est ce qu'il y a de plus faux. Pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas ?

- Je ne peux pas, mes parents me tueraient.

- En effet. Pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas invitée ?

- Il ne la supporte pas, comme elle et moi ne le supportons pas. Je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de me sentir libre de nouveau Daphné me plein.

- Je sais, elle ne veut pas te voir avec Flint, limite qu'elle aurait demandée à Blaise de rompre leurs fiançailles pour que tu sois avec lui que ce pauvre type.

- Tu ne l'apprécie pas ?

- Je le hais. Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux te sentir libre cette année ? Me dit-il.

- Ce serait un beau rêve.

- je te propose de trainer avec ta sœur, Blaise, Théo et moi.

- Pendant toute l'année ? J'accepte toute suite.

- Comme ça tu pourras passer du temps avec Daphné.

- T'es un chic type quand tu t'y mets Dray. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Dis-toi que c'est mon cadeau.

- Merci. Je te laisse il est de retour. Merci encore.

- Je t'en prie.

Mon été fut un désastre mais mon année promet d'être inoubliable.

En tout cas cette soirée enfin, cette fin de soirée était la pire de toute ma vie, je vis dans un coin trois paire d'yeux en train de me fixer, pendant que moi je faisais mine d'être heureuse. D'ailleurs je dois avouez que les yeux de Théodore, Blaise et Drago ne me quittèrent pas de la soirée.

Vivement demain, que cette enfer ce termine.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rentrée scolaire

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée scolaire.

Enfin la rentrée scolaire, et je dois avouez une rentrée pas comme les autres car je vais passer toute l'année avec Blaise, Drago et ma sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne me lâche pas. Bah oui comme Drago à dis à Blaise que cette année je trainerais avec eux, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le dire à sa copine, copine qui est ma sœur. Donc du coup Daphné a décidé de me coller dès le début de la rentrée, donc dès le voyage dans le train.

D'habitude je m'installais avec mes camarades de dortoir mais ma chère sœur a bien décider de ne pas me lâcher du tout, au moins je suis sûr de bien profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec elle, car mon futur époux déteste ma sœur donc du coup je ne la verrais pas souvent.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais debout devant mon futur beau-frère qui attendait pour me saluer.

- Excuse-moi Blaise, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

- Pas de mal chère belle-sœur. Me dit-il en me faisant un baise main.

Au moins je me dis que Daphné est bien tombé, et je suis heureuse pour elle. Des fois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'avoir un copain cela m'aurais évité un mariage forcer.

- Miss Greengrass, ravi de vous compter parmi nous cette année. Me dit-il en me faisant également un baise main que je trouvais super sensuel.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Malfoy. Lui répondis-je.

- Arrêter avec votre chichi et viens donc t'asseoir frangine.

Je ne répondis même pas et je m'assis sur la même banquette que Drago. Oh mon dieu arriverais-je à tenir le coup toute une année. Car je l'avoue encore Drago Malfoy me plait beaucoup et j'aimerais bien et ne le cache pas ou très peu passer un petit bout de temps avec lui en tête à tête.

Je sais une jeune fille digne de mon rang, ne devrais pas pensez comme ça, mais quelles filles ne rêvent pas de coucher avec le Prince des serpentards. Bah moi en tout cas j'en fais partie et cela depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Je suis sérieuse.

Qui sais peut-être que cette année je pourrais réaliser plusieurs de mes fantasmes dont le premier est de « Coucher avec Drago Malfoy ».


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première soirée avec l'élit

Chapitre 3 : Première soirée avec l'élite féminine.

Nous étions bien arrivés à Poudlard, le début de soirée ce passa plutôt bien, sauf Pansy qui n'a pas accepté que j'intègre leur groupe, donc du coup cela a créé une tension mais tout le monde lui a dit « soit tu acceptes, sois tu pars ». Et étonnamment elle est partie. Je n'ai pas compris son raisonnement et j'avoue que cela me perturbe j'essayerais de voir cela plus tard car pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de déménagés mes affaires car Daphné a l'intention de m'intégrer dans le groupe et jusqu'au point de partagé leurs chambre.

Je dois avouer que j'appréhendais la réaction des amies de ma sœur mais mise à part Parkinson, elles sont toute extra d'ailleurs Pansy a préféré passer tout l'année dans sa chambre de préfète. Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter la maitresse de mon fiancé, quoi que je m'en fou complètement mais moins j'entendrais parler de lui mieux je me porterais.

J'étais tranquillement installer sur mon lit en train de lire, quand je fus interrompue par Millicent.

- Astoria, tu joues avec nous ?

- A quoi donc ?

- Vérité et gage ?

- Cela consiste à quoi ?

- Bah on te pose une question où tu ne dois dire que la vérité et si tu mens grâce au sortilège que ta sœur lancera avant tes cheveux deviendront brun vu que tu es blonde. Mais tu ne pourras récupérer ta couleur qu'après avoir réalisé le gaga que l'une de nous te donnera.

Risquer leur jeu, mais j'aime donc j'accepte de suite.

- Alors, Daphné comment ce sont passer tes vacances ? Lui demanda Amanda.

- Superbe, prête à en repasser d'autres identiques.

- Millicent, y a-t-il un garçon qui te plait dans cette école ? demanda ma sœur

- Non loin de là !

- Astoria, dit-nous s'il y a un garçon de l'école qui te plait ?

Ha ouai ! Elle y va franco Milly bah au moins peut être qu'elles me lâcheront.

- Oui. Fut ma réponse.

- Amanda dit nous donc quel garçon de l'école te plaît ?

- T'es cruelle Astoria ! Bien ! Théodore Nott.

- Ha ouai, pas mal, t'as bon gout ! Lui disent les filles.

- Milly es-tu lesbienne ? Lui demanda Amanda.

- Non. Loin de là.

Oh le vilain mensonge Milly, alors elle qui est brune, devenir blonde doit être son pire cauchemar.

- Bon c'est vrai, je suis Homosexuelle cela vous dérange pas ?

- N'importe quoi ! Répondit Amanda.

- C'est ta vie ma Milly. Lui dit ma sœur.

- Si tu es heureuse comme ça, c'est ce qu'il compte. Rajoutais-je en souriant.

- Vous êtes extra comme amies les filles. Alors mon gage ?

- J'en ai un ! S'exclama Daphné. Tu devras essayer d'avoir Luna Lovegood dans ton lit tu as jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

- Bien chef.

- Bon à moi, alors Astoria chérie qui est ce garçon qui te plait ?

- Sérieusement Milly non, t'es pas sympa !

- C'est le but alors ? rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Là je vis trois paires d'yeux me scruter et je vous avoue que ça fait flipper.

- Drago Malfoy.

- Bah tu ne te fais pas chier ! S'exclama Amanda et Milly.

- Ah bon ? Mon meilleur ami ? T'aurais pu me le dire ?

- Tu crois que c'est simple Daphné, non loin de là.

- J'ai plus cas t'arranger ça.

- Je te rappelle que je suis promise.

- Ouai, mais je l'aimes pas donc je m'en fou et tu sais quoi maman non plus, y ajuste père et encore c'est limite, alors que si tu sors avec Dray, il rompt tout et tu deviendras une vrai lady.

- Ouai, une lady Malfoy, t'inquiète la belle, on va t'arranger ça. Rajouta Amanda.

- Ca, ça va être extra cette année. Dis Millicent.

Bon une chose est sûre, cette année Drago Malfoy va rien comprendre.


	5. Manque d'inspiration

Coucou Chers Lecteurs et Lectrices.

Bon désoler pour tous ce retard mais je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Et entre le travail et la préparation du mariage c'est dur.

Donc pour me remettre dans ma fiction, enfin même toutes mes fictions, je vais refaire une réécriture de tous les chapitres.

En espérant que cela ira mieux avec tout cela.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutiens.

Cordialement.

E. Jedusor.


End file.
